Your Love Comes First
by crazy.ray12
Summary: A story of a lonely girl named Bella. She makes a diffence to her life making new friends and meeting love. But will her new differences be liked by her absent parents. she is made to choose between them. Who would you choose?
1. Chapter 1

**A New In Your Picture**

I sat at the massive glass table, which stretched along the smooth marble floor. I sighed I should be the happiest person alive. My parents were millionaires and I was to inherit everything they owned. But here I sat all alone in this monster of a house.

The people that fluttered around me in the houses didn't love me, they were paid to make sure I ate and the house was clean. They were paid to be here and stay with me, they had a choice. Yet the two people that should be here because they love me are gone. Busy, to busy for their only daughter. I Isabella Swan sit in an eight bedroom house all alone, while my parent Charlie swan and Renee Swan are at some party. Faces painted with a big smile as the wine and champagne are flowing. Talking to someone important, not worried what their seventeen year old daughter is doing or where she is.

I was proud of my parents they worked for what we have now. Charlie a CEO of a big bank in Seattle, Renee successfully opened a line of ballet studios all around the country.

I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I loved my bedroom it was black and red. The wall that had my bed pushed against was painted black, with a big red flower spray painted on it. The furniture was red and the room really stood out. I loved it and I did it all by myself, I refused dads offer of designers and painters.

I slipped out of my red skinny jeans and but on my jogging pants. I slid into my soft warm bed. I looked around my room for something to do but nothing interested me, I strained my ear to hear around the house but it was silent. My only option was to listen to my heartbeat.

The sound was soothing and it was telling me that I was dealing with the heartbreak that was rising in me. I knew at any point I could just spill over.

The rain pounded on my window and took me out of my thoughts. I sighed there is never a day when it is not raining in Forks.

Because of my rich parents I have missed out on a lot of normal teenage experiences. Like I have never been to high school, there are so many things I am missing out on.

Mother thought that it would be a good idea if I did start school now as I was now seventeen. So tomorrow will be my first day at Forks high. A mixed private school my father picked out.

I smiled to myself I was finally getting to do what I wanted in my life.

I stayed up until the moon started to slip into the sky and my room turned black. Then I slipped into a haunted sleep.

The sun rose early and peeked through the gap in my curtain. I stretched my bones before climbing out of bed, then set off to my morning routine. I had severs, cooks and maids fuss over me all breakfast. My parents were still not around and couldn't even leave a note wishing me good luck on my first day of school. I felt my heart give a little tear; I would be surprised if they even remembered that they had a daughter.

I sometimes questioned if my parents even loved me or was I just the mistake that they don't want. It hurt but it was most likely to be the truth.

I didn't dwell on that thought and got dressed in my school uniform. I put on my white shirt and navy cropped school jumper that had the school crest on the breast. My navy skirt and blazer and knee high black socks. As school shoes I resorted to my black scruffy converses. For my hair I just left it curly as it was, not trying to attempt on control it.

I sighed and gave myself the once over in the mirror, now I was ready for school.

I drove my Aston Martin into school I was worried that it would look out of place and over the top. I didn't want any attention pointed at me, but to my surprise there were plenty of cars like mine all sleek, shiny and new.

I parked next to the shiny sliver Volvo, I looked around if the owner was present but they didn't seem to be so I smiled.

"Okay Bella don't fuck up your first day" I begged myself before stepping out of my car.

The school was very old fashioned; it looked like an old castle, which should belong in England. It seemed so out of place. The grey clouds hung over the school.

I made my way to the clearly pointed out main office. The warmth hit me as soon as I opened the office door. There was an old lady sitting behind the desk, I walked up to her and smiled.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan, I am new here" I said.

"Oh darling well Isabella, here is your map of the school and timetable" she smiled and handed me some papers.

"Thank you" I smiled brightly at her.

"Welcome, have a nice day dear" she beamed.

I walked out into the cold and pulled my blazer across my chest more tightly. I took out my blackberry and started to listen to some music. I think Lostprophets and Framing Hanley were a great cure for morning blues.

I quickly checked my timetable to see that I had maths first, maths wasn't my favourite subject but it was very important.

When I walked into the classroom there was no teacher, so I took a seat at the back of the classroom with my headphones in. I saw a blonde haired girls lips move and she picked up a magazine and pointed to the picture and then at me. I narrowed my eyes, everyone's head turned towards me. I glared at the blonde girl, she wasn't that pretty. But I guess everyone loved her and she was miss popular.

I took my headphones out and glared at the class "what do you want? Take a picture would you it would last a hell of a lot longer"

I wasn't normally rude, but I hated the attention being on me. I wasn't used to it; normally I was just a shadow of my parent's success.

The blonde girl came over to my table and leaned over it so she could look me in the eye.

"Hi" I said to her confused.

"Oh my god you're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" she gushed at me.

"Um yes and its just Bella, how do you know my name?" I asked.

She slammed a magazine on my table and tapped the picture of me and my mother at one of her ballet openings in California. "You are like one of the richest teenagers in the world; I hear your house is the biggest in the state"

This was all true, I grimaced so much for a normal life, and yet still from another city my parents managed to ruin my life.

"Okay class sit down" I was saved by the teacher. Everyone moved to a free seat and set there eyes to the front of the class.

The bell for morning break went, I was so happy to free myself of the staring eyes. I chanted to myself that things would only just get better.

"Hey you're the new girl" I turned around to see a beautiful icy blonde. She looked like an ice queen and all the students walking around were her servants. She looked cruel and scary.

I groaned not another girl wanting to know more about my money. I was seeing that it was going to be hard making friends here.

"Please tell me you don't want to know how much money my father earns a week, and I'll just answer the question you are dying to know my mother is close friends with Bill Gates" I sighed.

She laughed "well that's nice to know but no offence I really don't care"

"Well that's a pleasant surprise, finally some I can have a descent conversation with"

"Oh I see you have met Jessica and the other pot heads" we both laughed at the nickname for the student body.

"Yes Jessica is very annoying" she agreed with me.

The blonde started to walk away from me and through the crowd of students.

"Hey ice queen I didn't catch your name" I shouted at her.

She laughed a slivery laugh "Rosalie Hale"

I could see that this was the start of a beautiful friendship; there was something about Rosalie that made her different. She had a lot of spunk and she didn't care about my parents. She was the kind of person I needed around me.

I made my way too my art class feeling a lot more better about this school. It seemed to have a lot to offer.

Art was my favourite subject; I loved drawing how I felt in the moment. For me abstract was the best way to capture the feeling of the moment. My painting had swirls of yellow and orange with hints of red. I finished before everyone else in the class. The teacher came over and peered at my painting.

"Very interesting Bella, I can see you a new light in your picture. It's wonderful" he smiled at me.

"Thank you" I smiled proudly at my picture.

"Have a great lunch Isabella" he called when I grabbed my rucksack from the floor.

I followed the queue of busy teens heading for the lunch hall. I lined up and picked up a cheese sandwich, jelly and apple juice. I paid and looked across the lunch hall for somewhere to sit. I was deciding weather I should sit by myself or join the table of my admires.

"Don't even go there come sit with my lot" Rosalie tapped my shoulder and waited for me to follow her. I thanked her; right now she was my hero.

She led me to a table of rowdy good looking teens, three boys and one pixie girl. They were spinning a bottle on the table and throwing food at each other.

"Hey guys I bring new meat" Rosalie joked.

"Ah you bear the famous Isabella Swan" the very muscular boy said.

"Don't tease her Emmett" Rose said taking a seat on his lap and kissing his neck.

"Oh I think I will tease you instead" he said lustful.

"Oh please get a room and don't scare the girl away, hi I am Alice Cullen" the pixie nodded at me. She had short black hair and small features, which made her look fairy like. He skin was pale white and tone lighter than mine.

"Welcome Bella I am Jasper Hale" the southern accent was spilled all over me; he took my hand and kissed it.

"Bloody hell Jasper talk about being desperate you have a girlfriend and she is my sister Alice, you maybe my best friend but I will still kick your ass if you hurt her" he warned him.

"Leave him alone Em he is trying to be nice, and it doesn't worry me" Alice defended Jasper "plus if anyone is kicking his ass it is me"

"Don't mind them I am Edward Cullen" he leaned in and kissed my cheek. Heat rose to my face making me red. There was no denying that Edward was good looking. With the bronze hair and the stunning green eyes, the sharp detail in his face and feature. He shouldn't be human, he should be a dream. Not to mention the boy's uniform looked great on him. Edward should be modelling the uniform, because I would totally buy it.

"Well Bella has fallen for the charm that is Edward Cullen" Rosalie called at us.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat in between Alice and Edward.

"As you can all see that Bella is bad ass and doesn't wear the correct uniform" Rose pointed to me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Converse isn't uniform bud, you can get into so much trouble" she explained.

I shrugged my shoulders "personal choice and I am not changing for nobody"

"Bella is a punk rocker" Emmett hollered.

"I try my hardest" I giggled.

"Bella can I have your timetable?" Alice asked.

"Sure" I dug into my rucksack and emerged with my timetable.

I sat and picked at my sandwich and joined in with some of the conversations, my blackberry went of in my blazer pocket I sighed when I saw the caller ID.

"Hey mum, how is work?" I asked. I didn't really care how work was, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Tiring anyway I called to say that I and your father won't be home till late"

"Alright" this wasn't a surprise to me.

I put the phone down without saying a goodbye.

"What a nice conversation with your mother" Edward said sarcastically.

"My parents are never home so we don't have a good relationship" I explained shrugging.

"That's sad" Alice rubbed my arm.

"That's awesome, so you have the house to yourself? Great so can we come over?" Rose asked. Everyone glared at her, I laughed.

"Sure do whatever I'll just call Margaret to make more food" I shrugged.

For my next class I had company Edward and Emmett were both in Biology with me. I smiled as the both of them walked me to class, everyone stared at us.

"Do you want to sit next to me?" Edward asked.

"Yeah" I smiled up at him.

"Bell you are leaving me" Emmett pouted. I tapped him lightly on the chest.

"You'll be fine without me"

I took a seat next to Edward at one of the science labs, Edward explained what I had missed. I wasn't much and most of it I covered at home with my books.

"So you're a pro at this already?" Edward asked me.

"Hardly I just I have a load of time, I practically live on my own" I said. I started to trace patterns into the work top; Edward grabbed my hand from the table.

"That's not right Bella" he sighed rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand. "I don't want you to be lonely" he added.

"I am not lonely I have maids, cooks, gardeners and pool boys don't forget I have you lot coming to attack my house" I tapped his nose.

He flinched like a five year old and it was really cute, I giggled at him.

**How do you like my first chapter, review and be honest. **


	2. The Cullen's And Hales At My House

**The Cullen's And Hales At My House.**

Physical education, however created it should have been shot. Mr Clarke was really boring and he talks on speed and breathing. I didn't understand why this was even school subject.

"Okay now lets get running" Mr Clarke clapped his hands.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the track laid out in front of the whole class. I was expecting a chorus of groans, but there was just the sound of moving feet.

I started off into a light jog, keeping myself into the back of the class. None of the Cullen's or Hales was in my class so I was alone.

A boy with pale blue eyes, blonde hair and a cute baby face came running next to me. He was good looking but nothing compared to Edward and his green eyes.

The boy with the pale eyes attempted a sexy smile but it just came out goofy.

"So you're Bella Swan, the daughter of Renee and Charlie" he said.

"Thank you for giving me information I already knew" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well Bella I think it would be great if you and me…we could catch a movie sometime. Or we could hang out in your house and ride in one of your fourteen cars" he smiled a some what sweet smile.

I skidded to a halt "you're just another one."

I didn't confront him; I had no time for him and the other people in this school. They were gold diggers and only wanted my money.

This isn't the life I would have chosen for myself, I wouldn't have wished this lonely life on anyone. I had no childhood and I was a grown up by the age of nine.

Instead of staying and trying to attempt this class I ran. I ran towards the changing room. Leaving the teachers blowing whilst and staring students behind.

I took a quick shower and pulled my uniform back on. I stuffed the kit in my locker in the changing room, before grabbing my rucksack and heading to the parking lot. I set off in search of my Aston Martin; I stood on top of the stairs and looked around for my car.

A hand touched the side of my waist; I whirled around quickly to see the face.

"Whoa Bella it's me" I sighed in relief seeing Edwards face and hearing his oozing voice.

"Edward aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked placing one hand on my hip.

"I could as you the same, but some times it's healthy to ditch class" he flashed me a crooked smile.

"I guess it is, so what do you do when you ditch class?" I asked.

"Well I liked to go and listen to music in my car" he said and started walking.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

"Of course" he smirked at me.

Walking with Edward I found that his car was the Volvo I followed this morning. I smiled knowing that I had found my Aston Martin.

Inside of Edward's car was very clean and organised; he pulled out his iPod and connected it to the car. The first song to be blasted out of the car was Claire De Lune.

I smiled to myself this was one of my favourite pieces of music; it was so intense and quite.

"Good choice" I commented.

"You are a fan?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Of course" I smiled up at him.

The time sitting with Edward flew by; it was easy to talk to him. We discussed and argued about different types of music. The bell rang and I looked up at Edward.

"Come on we should wait for the others" he said opening his door, I went to open my own but was beaten by Edward. He took my hand gently and helped me out of the car. His simplest touch managed to send sparks up my arm. We leaned against his car and waited for everyone to start emerging from the school building.

Alice and Jasper bounced over to Edward's car.

"The rumours are true both of you did ditch class" Jasper said standing next to Edward.

"Where did the two of you go?" Alice asked.

"We listened to music in Edward's car" I answered.

Jasper and Alice raised an eyebrow at us, but didn't voice anything. I blushed at them; this wasn't something I did often.

Alice and Jasper just laughed at me, I rolled my eyes and looked around for Emmett and Rosalie.

I screamed when a big pair of arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up, flinging me onto their should.

"Emmett put the girl down" Rose sighed.

He did as she wished and set me back on me feet, at that moment I thought I was going to throw up but I managed to swallow the little sick that rose in my throat.

"Sorry Bella" Emmett dropped his eyes to the floor.

I laughed and patted his arm "it's alright Emmett"

"Alright Bella go get your car and show us they way to your lovely home" Alice said clapping her hand.

I walked around the front of the Volvo and tapped the door on my Aston Martin. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"That is not your car" Edward said staring with eyes wide open.

I pulled the car keys out of my blazer and pressed the button letting my car make a noise and the lights to flash. They all watched me amazement, I laughed at all of their faces.

"Yeah this is my baby" I tapped the door.

"Holy fucks Bella this is an amazing car" Jasper wolf whistled and ran his hand over the cars glossy car paint.

"This car is my teenage dream" Emmett said checking out the interior of the car.

I laughed "so who wants to drive my baby?"

"I am" Edward jumped into the driver seat.

"Who is going to drive your car?" I asked him rubbing my hand on the sleek Volvo.

"Alice" he threw her the keys through the open window.

Alice cheered and did a little dance before dancing into the driver's seat. She was followed by the boys who were hanging there heads in disappointment.

"Alright Edward this is my baby drive her carefully" I warned him.

I gave Edward the directions to my house; it was just located outside of Forks in the woods. My house was three stories and eleven bedrooms, five bathrooms, outside and an inside pool, tennis court, gym and a games room. It had everything that you would need to stay in your house and never come out.

But my home wasn't a home it was broken and lonely. The quite normally made me cry but now I wasn't going to be alone I will have people around to keep my company.

Edward and Alice parked in my garage. My garage was filled with fourteen different cars and motorbikes.

"Bloody hells Bella are these all yours?" Rose asked.

"Yes something to ease the pain, the motorbikes are my favourite part of my collection" I explained "anyway follow me to the games room"

I led them through my house and towards the games room. It had every games system and game I could think of. This was the only room in the house I designed myself. I had dark red walls and various amounts of flat screen TVs on the wall.

"Welcome to one of the best rooms in the house" I said gesturing to the room.

"Oh my god that's the nicest red" Alice squealed. I laughed at her. Trust her to only notice the colour of the wall.

The boys were consumed in the games room so I showed the girls the rest of the house. They seemed impressed and they like the design of the house. It was nice to finally have someone I trusted in my house. I knew they weren't looking for anything free they just wanted to keep me company, and it was nice to have them around.

I led the girls into my bedroom and they sat on my bed.

"Can I see your closet?" Alice asked.

"Sure" I said pointing to the four doors on the furthest wall.

Alice riffled through all the racks in my closet, making a few comments on my outfits. Alice came out with the blue dress that was sent to me from Vera Wang.

"Holy Christ Bella this is Vera Wang" Alice screeched.

I laughed at her and nodded my head. It was the dress I was sent to wear at one of Charlie's parties that he held here. I decided against wearing it and wore a black dress with converses. I couldn't really walk in heels so I stuck to trainers or flats.

"I have a great idea Alice, I think we should dress Bella up" Rose suggested, I glared at her. If Rose wasn't so much like me I would have kicked her out of my house at this very moment. I hated dressing up.

Everyone was always telling me how to dress and what I should wear, it was pretty depressing. The fashion world was a harsh world one day you are in the next you are out. I gave up trying to be fashionable and went for what I thought was right.

"Oh Bella please it will be fun" Alice gave up puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't say no to her face. I sighed and nodded my head, Alice cheered and Rose started laughing. I was commanded to put the dress on and Alice started working on my hair. Rose located a make up kit that I didn't know even existed.

It was half an hour until they were finished and I was all dolled up with nowhere to go. I looked in the mirror and didn't recognise myself, my hair was all straight, my face had make up on and the lip gloss made my lips look fuller. The dress hugged my curves nicely and looked like a second skin.

"Heels" Rose said handing me a black pair, I snatched them from her and glared at her.

"Alright we have done that can I get changed now?" I asked.

"No Bella we have to go and show the boys" Alice grabbed my hand and led me back to the games room.

We stood in the doorway of the games room and I groaned internally. I wasn't comfortable in this dress. The seemed more like terror than fun.

"Ahem" Alice coughed drawing the boy's attention for the game to me.

"Wow Bella" Jasper said.

"You look hot Bella" Emmett said.

"Edward what do you think?" I asked him. Edward had his mouth wide open and he was just staring at me. I bit my lip to stop me from smirking at him.

Rose slapped him around the back of his head to stop him staring, at this point we all started laughing expect Edward. I sat in between him and Jasper, grabbing his controller and playing for him. He tried to take the controller back from me and I kept playfully hitting his arm.

"Give me the controller Bella" Edward leaned in a whispered in my ear.

I giggled "no"

I giggled I never giggled at anything. Edward had an effected on me and it was showing. Rose gave me a curious look and I just shook my head.

"Please Bella" Edward said in his honey voice, he looked at me with his heart stopping green eyes. I was stunned at stared at him. There was a connection between us and I could feel the tension building around us. I looked away and back at the screen and blushed.

"You okay Bella?" Jasper asked. I nodded and he looked up at Alice who nodded as well.

I got up and went for a walk around the house. I needed to clear my head, my behaviour wasn't Bella like. I was warm and open, normally I am the opposite.

This wasn't normally and butterflies were building up in my stomach.

I decide to head into the music room. This was my favourite room in the house it was calm. White walls and one wall was just glass so you could look out into the woods.

In the room stood one black grand piano, I made my way to the bench and started to play the confused melody that came to my hand. It was depressing yet romantic, the feeling that I never had together.

I sighed and stopped resting my head on the keys, causing them to make a sound.

"Bella?" the velvety voice that belonged to Edward asked.

"Yeah I am fine" I lied.

Edward moved at sat next to me on the bench.

"That was a beautiful piece you were playing, is it your own?" he asked me.

"Yeah it just came to" I said.

"It's beautiful yet depressing" he said placing his hands on the keys and repeating what I just played.

"You play" I said surprised.

"Since I was five"

From this we just fell into playing a duet, it was nice. I never got to share any of my talents with my parents as they were never here. I was happy to share my secret with Edward.

He took my hands off the keys and rested them on my lap.

"Why do you think it's okay to be alone?" he asked me.

"I never said it was okay I have just learned to deal with it" I said to him keeping my eyes on my lap.

He put his finger under my chin and raised my head, to look him in the eyes. His eyes looked so green with the white in the room.

"You deserved to be happy" he blew in my face.

"I am happy" I lied.

"Really?" he asked.

I turned and looked away from his eyes a tear slipped from my eye "Please"

"Bella" he sighed.

I didn't want to talk about this now, I wasn't sure how I was feeling towards Edward I only know him a day. It was all to fast for me; I don't want to confess how I am feeling.

"Alright, do you want to do something on Saturday?" he asked me.

I nodded my head "sure that would be nice"

**Here is the second chapter the reviews have been nice so far. Please review!**


	3. Saturday At Twilight

**Saturday At Twilight**

Saturday, my week was filled with having fun in school with the Cullen's and Hales and returning to an empty house after. Life started to look up for me, I wasn't so lonely anymore.

Today I and Edward were going to spend the day out. Normally every Saturday I was cooped up in my bedroom with music or my laptop. I came down when the cook the cook had finished cooking.

I put my Death Note book down on my bed and walked in to my closet. I searched for something to wear. I had no idea where we were going as Edward wouldn't tell me. I decided on skinny denim jeans and a red scoop neck top.

I put on my flat shoes and brushed through my hair a couple of times. Then I heard the bell downstairs and my heart started racing faster.

"Bella!" Anet our maid called upstairs.

"Coming" I shouted back before grabbing my blackberry, IPod and a few hundred dollar bills.

I descended down the stairs to see Edward waiting at the bottom. He looked heartbreakingly beautiful, wearing jeans and a white top. I stood in front of him and smiled; he took my hand and kissed it making me blush.

"Well kids have a fun day out" Anet smiled at us.

We said our goodbyes to Anet and walked out to Edward's car. Edward opened the door for me and I stepped inside, he shut the door softly behind me.

I sighed inhaling the scent of Edward; I spent most of my P.E lessons in this car with Edward.

"So where are we off to Cullen?" I asked. I plugged my IPod into Edward's car and started to play Muse Plug in baby.

"To the cinema" Edward said pulling out of my drive.

On the way to the cinema we played I spy and 20 questions. It was easy just to be free with Edward he made it so easy to forget that I was alone.

"Okay my turn why did you ask me out today?" I asked him.

"Because I thought you would want to do something and …I like you Bella" he sighed.

"I like you too" I smiled up at him.

We carried on playing 20 questions until we reached the cinema. We walked to the desk and got tickets to see a vampire love film called Eclipse. I had seen the other to movies for the saga and this was the only one I haven't seen yet. Edward ended up paying for the tickets even though I kept protesting. I had my own money to buy the tickets it wasn't like I was short of money.

I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest; Edward sighed and stopped turning to look at me.

"Bella don't be like that, I don't want to regret being a gentlemen" he said looking me in the eyes, I nearly melted on the spot. It was sweet of Edward to be the gentlemen and pay for my ticket, but old habits die hard. And having Edward and friends around was going to take time to get use to.

"Alright I am sorry" I sighed.

We brought an ice cream to share and then headed into the theatre room. The theatre was full of tween girls. I laughed and pointed this out to Edward who laughed with me. We took a seat at the back of the cinema.

As the lights go dim and the movie started playing all the girls started screaming. I giggled quietly and Edward just rolled his eyes.

The movie was nice and the characters had the same name as me and Edward which was kind of creepy. I kept shifting in my seat trying to fight the attraction I felt towards Edward. I moved a bit closer to him in the seat hoping the feeling would be at bay. I didn't I drove me more crazy, I was dying to feel his lips on mine. Just to taste him and feel him surrounding me. I shook my head trying to drive the thoughts out and concentrate on the movie.

"Are you oaky Bella?" Edward asked me leaning into my ears

"I'm fine" I lied heat rushed to my face.

Edward took my hand in his and gave me a heart stopping crooked smile. From they way I reacted to that smile I knew I felt something more than just friendship.

The multiple kissing scenes in this movie were hard to watch as I kept imagining me and Edward in that position. The more I thought about it the more I wanted it.

"Bella" Edward called me back into the real world.

"Yeah" I replied.

"The film is finished" he pointed out. I blinked a few times and looked around the theatre and saw that everyone was getting up and leaving.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Edward asked me eyeing me over.

"I am fine Cullen where to next?" I asked.

"A funfair" a big smile was painted on his face.

The funfair was filled with people of different ages and the sun started to slip through the grey clouds in the sky.

We went on a few of the rides and laughed are heads off. I managed to ignore the crush growing in me for Edward. I just wanted to have fun and the today was the most fun I have had in all my life. I was experiencing the real world at its best and I loved it so much I never wanted to go back to that house.

After coming off of the ferries wheel I pulled Edward to one of the game stools that had loads of stuff toys as presents.

The point of the game was to try and knock of all the bottles on display.

"Stand back I've got this Bella" he said rolling up his sleeves.

He slammed ten dollars on the table and the man in the stall gave Edward ten balls. I laughed as Edward put his serious face on.

He throws the ball with inhuman speed and it managed to knock of all of the bottles on the first display. He moved onto the next one knocking them off to and he continued until all the bottles are gone.

Everyone around the stall stared at him in awe, how did he mange to do that.

"You sure your not a vampire?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You never know" he gave me that crooked smile.

Edward picked out a fluffy teddy that was holding a jar of hearts in between its hands. He gave it to me and patted the teddies head.

"For me Cullen you shouldn't have" I said teasing Edward slightly I was touched by the present.

"Well Swan I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to give this to" he casually slung an arm across my shoulder.

We walked back toward the ferries wheel and got back into the line.

"Up for another ride Swan?" Edward asked. I couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation in his words but I pushed it aside.

"Your on Cullen" I smirked at him.

We got into the carriage and I placed the Teddy next to me. I scooted closer to Edward to make space for it. I could feel Edward's heart beat against my chest and I moved my hands to my lap and looked down. The heat was building between us and I was sweating furiously.

I looked up into Edward's sparkly green eyes; I sighed and looked down at his lips. The sensation was aching in me and I just couldn't control it anymore. I was so attracted to Edward and it was actually causing me physical pain. My breath was becoming shallower as the minutes past. Edward's head moved closer to mine. I was he actually going to kiss me. Did my breath smell okay, how do you kiss someone? I had never kissed anyone or had a relationship before because of the lack of social life I had. I never really went anywhere outside my house, unless my parents needed me to attend some event with them and then we would pretend to be a happy family. I was getting sick of pretending.

Edward's face moved closer towards mine he was inches away from my lips. His hands stroked my cheek and I was waiting for the pressure on my lips.

"Alright dudes rides over" I cursed the hippie man in my head. But instead of expressing this verbally I just pulled away and picked up the teddy.

Edward walked me to his Volvo and I jumped in the passenger seat, he shut the door softly behind me. I smiled sadly to myself I wanted my almost kiss so much it hurt my heart to think about it.

The car ride back to my house was uncomfortable it was a silence. There were no words to fill it; my day went from a high to a low, defiantly a rollercoaster ride.

We finally reached my house never in my life was I happier by the sight of it. He walked me to the front door of my house; I was sure all the staff would have gone home by now it was 7pm.

"Thank you for the amazing day Edward" I said. He stood next to me on the step facing me.

"Your welcome" he smiled tightly at me.

"We should do it again some time" Edward stepped closer to me and my words became quieter.

"Yeah we will" Edward mummer cupping my face and rubbing his nose along my cheek. He drove me crazy and to be honest this was better than a kiss.

"Y-yeah" I stuttered desperately. He skimmed his nose down to my lips were he pressed a little kiss to my lips before pulling away smirking and leaving. I melted on the spot and had to reach for the door to support me.

I let myself into the house smiling like mad, I didn't even check if my parents were home I just made my way upstairs to my bedroom. I changed into my pyjamas and made my way back downstairs to make a hot chocolate.

There were muffled voices coming from the living room. So I crept in softly to see my mother and father seating on the sofa. It upset me to see them here this was my house now not there's they didn't belong in the picture anymore.

"Bella" my mother said pointedly nodding her head at me. Just what I expected no hug or anything just a nodded.

I walked out of the room sick of the sight of them now, I didn't need them and I couldn't wait until I was eighteen so I can get the hell out of here.

I walked in the kitchen to make my hot chocolate but my mother followed me the whole way.

"What?" I asked her.

"Is the staff been working the correct routines today?" mum asked again she was just so disconnected with me. Now I just found it so funny I wanted to last. She was the winner of the world's worst mother.

"I don't know I wasn't home today" I said to her and continued to mix the contents for the hot chocolate.

"Where do you go?" mum asked eyeing me.

"Just to the funfair with some classmates" I said smiling remembering my day with Edward.

Just as my mum was going to reply my phone beeped, I picked it up to see a text from Edward I smiled and opened it.

_Goodnight babe ;) x -E_

I smiled hugely and boiled the kettle for my hot chocolate while I complied a text back.

_Thank you for the wonderful day, next time we are staying in. there are a bunch of things I need to show you, I know you will be surprised ;) xx- B_

My mother looked confused but I just poured the hot water in my cup stirred and headed upstairs. I climbed into bed turned off the main light and put my TV on in the background.

I drank my hot chocolate and fell asleep soon after it was finished.

Monday morning and I was running so late for school I was rushing around trying to find my textbooks. My phone also kept ringing magazines requesting an interview with me to do a cover on normal school life. I kept declining but they just seemed not to take no as an answer.

My phone buzzed in my pocket once more and I was beyond pissed I didn't even look at the caller ID.

"Can you please just fuck off, I am trying to get ready to go to school!" I shouted down the phone.

"Well hello to you to Bella" the velvety voice said and chuckled.

"Oh god sorry Edward that wasn't meant for you, what's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted me to pick you up and my mother Esme wanted to know if you would come around for dinner today?" he asked me slightly worried.

"Sure I would love to and yes you would save me a lot of time if you pick me up" I said.

"Okay I'll be there in 5" he hung up after that.

I rushed around collecting my books, my phone and a breakfast bar as I had no time to have a proper breakfast. Edward beeped his horn and I was surprised he got here so fast.

I ran outside to the car flung the door open and jumped in.

"Good morning" Edward said.

"Good morning" I was slightly disappointed I didn't get a good morning kiss. Unless last night the kiss he gave me didn't mean anything at all.

"Bella I really need to talk to you" he said and started driving but pulling over on the side of an empty road.

**Ahaaa you have to wait until next week to see what he says to her. **

**Hahahahaha I am sooo evil.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Start Of Perfection

**So sorry that I haven't posted in a while I am back at school and this year is starting to have a lot of drama. Not only with my personal life but education. Anyway here it is finally, review!**

**The Start Of Perfection**

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked examining his face.

"Bella I have this feeling, this tingling whenever I touch you like a hum of electricity runs through us" he said looking down at his hands and rubbing them together nervously. I smiled softly it was nice to see the nervous innocent Edward.

"Ah so you feel it to, to be honest I thought it was only me" I giggled nervously.

"Bella I want to ask you out on a proper date, somewhere special and private" he looked at me with his deep green eyes.

"Yeah that would be nice" I leaned closer to him so I could whisper in his ear "but you must know Mister Cullen I don't kiss on the first date"

"Well to get it off are minds I think we should kiss now" he smirked at me. There was the confident Edward back. What a good idea, I was dying to kiss him.

"Really what makes you think I would want to kiss you?" I asked him teasing.

"Oh Miss Swan you were begging for it on Saturday, nobody can resist me" he teased back oh that cocky, sexy little shit.

"Alright Cullen fulfil me" I smirked at him.

"Are you sure you can handle this Swan?" he asked bring me head closer to mine are lips were so close.

"Try me" after I said my piece his lips smashed up against mine. And the normal mild hum between us became a full on shock to my body, but it felt good. His hands roamed my body and burned my skin. I was in heaven as his lips moved softly and quickly my lips parted and let Edward's tongue seep through my lips. His hands gripped tightly at my hips burning my skin.

I parted from Edward "we are going to be late for school"

"You sure you want to go to school, I mean we could stay here and carry on" he winked at me playfully.

I slapped his wrist "get me to school Edward"

Edward parked his car next to a red BMW, a yellow 911 Porsche and a massive Jeep. I saw Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett gathered around the Jeep.

Edward opened my door allowing me to jump out and walk over to the group.

"Morning" I said to them as Alice hand me a star bucks coffee.

"Morning Bella how was you and Edward's Saturday?" Alice asked.

"It was really nice, wasn't it Edward?" I asked him.

"Yeah it was a perfect day out" Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and everyone's eyes was drawn to the arm. I bit my lip to stop the huge smile that was going to spread across my face. Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead causing me to blush and everyone in the parking lot to look in our direction. I frowned up at Edward hating the attention; I tried to ignore it and look at Alice who was going to burst at any minute.

"Help her Jasper" I laughed.

Jasper leaned down and wispehered something in Alice's ear which made her more relaxed. I smiled at Jasper.

"Bella I never did get to ask why you were so stressed when I called you this morning." Edward asked me.

"I kept getting magazine offers but I am not to sure if I should take one" I said.

"Bella that is so exciting, it would be wonderful to see you on Elle magazine" Rose said.

"I second that Bella it would be amazing" Alice squealed.

"I will think about it" just then the bell rang. Edward insisted on walking to maths class with me and Alice even though it would make him really late for his class.

"I'll save you a seat in side Bella, don't be to long" Alice winked at me and I giggled a little bit.

Edward leaned against the wall looking comfortable, I laughed at him and leaned into his chest.

"I'll see you at lunch" I sighed while he stroked my hair.

I looked up into his green eyes and Edward leaned down and kissed me slowly. The kiss was slowly progressing getting deeper with every moment and I just wanted to stay here and cling onto Edward. But then I remember I had a class that was just about to start.

"I've got to go I'll see you later" I said breathlessly and head into the classroom.

I walked to where Alice was sitting and everyone's eyes followed me. As soon as I sat down Alice exploded and asked me a million questions at once.

"Hold on the Tinkerbelle one question at a time" I said.

Alice rolled her eyes "so what's going on with you and my brother?"

"Nothing he asked me out on a date today and we kissed twice today" I smiled madly.

Alice squeaked "ah Bella that's amazing, oh my god we can go shopping to get you the perfect outfit. I have the most amazing outfit in mind, oh Bella your going to look amazing. I could just tell from your face say that you and Edward were going to get together"

"Jeez Alice slow down please one thing at the time and is there any getting out of shopping?" I asked hopeful.

"No way in hell" she laughed evilly and I glared at her.

Welcome to your worst nightmare Isabella Swan.

Lunch rolled around progressively slow me and Rose were walking to the lunch hall laughing are heads off at nothing. Everyone in the halls looked at us like we were mad and Rose just gave them the middle finger.

"Ah Bella I am so happy about you and Edward" she said grabbing my arm.

"You know what Rose I am happy as well for once in my life I feel that everything is going to be right in my life"

"Bella nobody deserves a life like you had, but now you have us and we love you madly"

"Aw thank you" I said at the unusual sloppy comment that Rose made.

She laughed and walked us over to our table, everyone in the lunch hall just stared at us and Rose kept her head high while I just blushed.

I took a seat between Edward's legs and stole the other half of Edward sandwich.

"Hey Bella I paid for that" Edward said childishly.

I rolled my eyes at him "I'll pay you back, what do you want?" I asked him.

"How about a kiss" Edward said.

I turned around my lips meshed with his; Edward deepened the kiss by parting my lips and moving his tongue into my mouth. I let my tongue move over his. A female scream could be heard from across the hall, I parted from Edward to see Jessica's face flaming red. I laughed at her and gave Edward a quick kiss.

"Ooh Bella looks like you upset the princess" Jasper teased.

"Speaking of which see is heading over here" Alice added.

I smiled at the table before turning to talk to Jessica.

"Hey Jessica what bring you here?" I asked her sickly sweet. Edward kissed up my neck slowly teasing me and upsetting Jessica as her face turned slowly back red.

"Oh nothing much Bella" she smiled at me.

"Edward stop it" I giggled as he bit my neck.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" she shouted her face was so red.

I laughed in her face "your boyfriend really?" I laughed a bit more "really Edward do you want Jessica over me?"

Edward looked at "no you're the most beautiful girl ever I don't want anyone else"

She looked at me "he is only saying that because you have brainwashed him"

"Ha sorry princess but it's obvious he doesn't like you Jessica you suck, bye now" I waved in her face and turned my attention back to the table and everyone looked like they wanted to start laughing.

They all looked at each other and the laughter came spilling out.

"Bella you rock" Emmett said giving me a high five.

"Why thank you Em" I laughed.

The end of school finally, Edward walked me to his car and Alice was sat in her yellow Porsche. Rose and Jasper were sat in the BMW; I walked over to the car and poked my head through the open window.

"Hey punks are you coming to the Cullen's house today?" I asked.

"No we are going to have a family dinner with our Nan in Port Angles, but say hello to Esme for us" Rose said.

"Will do have fun" I said. I was slightly jealous that they had a family who cared and would have dinner with them while I sat alone in my house and ate.

I danced over to Edward's car and jumped into the passenger seat. Edward graced me with one of his crooked smiles that managed to stop my heart and breathing.

"You ready to go?" he asked me.

"Of course honey" I teased him a little bit. Edward reached over and grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. Causing me to flush a deep red.

"Alright love" he said. I smiled brightly at my nickname. On the car ride to the Cullen's house I thought about how my life changed for the better since I started school two weeks ago. I had found friends that accepted me for me and not just my money. Also, I found Edward Cullen that I found myself falling more in love with everyday. But it was hard to know where I stood in a relationship with Edward, it was obvious that we were more than friends but we weren't dating.

We slipped into a road full of big houses, they weren't as big as mine but they looked very homely. Edward drove to the bottom of the road and there stood a Victorian styled mansion. It was surrounded by a green thick forest.

My palms started to sweat as Edward parked outside of the house. I went to open the car door but was surprised when Edward beat me to it. He took my hand into mine and kissed my cheek. My heart was racing madly and I was becoming very nervous. What if Mr and Mrs Cullen didn't like me?

"Calm down love, we don't bite" he chuckled.

"I know but what if your parents don't like me" I said.

"Bella they already love you trust me" he pulled me through the front door.

The inside of the Cullen house was so modern and homely. It was warm and felt like a family home unlike my house. In the centre of the room stood a beautiful grand piano. The room was radiated by the little slips of sun light through the grey clouds. By the stairs stood who I assumed to be Mr and Mrs Cullen who looked to young to have teenage children.

They both had the same pale skin beautiful features as Edward, Alice and Emmett. Something about Mrs Cullen and her heart shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel coloured hair, reminded me of the ingenus of the silent movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. They were both dressed casually, in light colours that matched the inside of the house.

"Mum, dad this is Bella" Edward's voice broke the short silence.

Mrs Cullen smiled and stepped forward reaching for my hand.

"It's very nice to know you Mrs Cullen" she said sincerely.

"Thank you. I 'm glad to meet you too "it was like meeting a fairytale snow white in the flesh.

"Please call me Esme dear" she smiled and placed my hand into her husband.

"Welcome Bella call me Carlisle" Mr Cullen said.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home Carlisle"

"Bella!" the familiar pixie voice called enthusiastically, she then started running and I landed flat on my back with Alice on top of me. I could hear the tinker of laughter in the background. I smiled glad that they were amused.

"Err Alice do you mind getting off of me?" I asked breathless, Alice laughed and rolled off of me so Edward could lift me up into a standing position. I was then lifted into a bear hug by the one and only Emmett Cullen.

"Bellie you're here" Emmett squealed like a girl in my ear.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen put Bella down" Esme scolded laughing a bit.

Emmett laughed and set me to my feet I huffed and crossed my eyes. I glared at both Emmett and Alice and they both started to laugh harder.

I felt Edward breath on my neck as he breathed into my ear seductively "come on love I will show you my room"

I smirked at him "and what do you plan to do with me in your room?"

"Oh there are plenty of things I can think of" he chuckled softly in my ear causing me to giggle.

"Oh Eddie why won't you share with us" Emmett said.

"Well maybe later but I am going to show Bella around" Edward grabbed me onto his back and started to run around the house. He showed me the library, Carlisle's office and the other rooms in the house. Finally we stopped outside one door.

"My room" Edward announced.

He walked me over the his golden carpet and laid me down onto his bed. I propped myself onto my elbow and glanced around his room. To be honest I didn't know what I was expecting, poster of girls or bands. But I wasn't expecting his room to be this clean and bright. He had the biggest CD collection I have ever seen I bet they were in alphabetical order. I got off the bed and walked over to collection browsing through all of the CD's he had just about everything I could think of.

"Wow your room is just amazing" I said turning to see him standing by the black sofa watching me. I put my hands on my hip "what?"

"Nothing I just like watching you, you are so beautiful" he said to me taking long strides to me then stroking my cheek.

"Thanks but I am nothing compared to Rose or Alice" I said looking at the floor.

"Bella I wish you would see yourself clearly, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever set eyes on" he said charming the pants of me. Stupid Edward.

"Your a liar" I said about to punch him lightly on his chest before Edward stopped me and grabbed my hand. I dared to look up at him and into his wonderful eyes.

"I would never lie to you, you are truly something Bella Swan" he breathed washing his scent all over me. He leaned down and gave me the sweetest kiss of my life.

His lips so soft and sweet, he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Isabella Swan you are so important to me, you are everything that my heart desires" he whispered at me.

I smiled "Edward Cullen you drive me crazy and you are a part of my every dream"

"I'm glad" he grinned.

"Me too" I pulled him back down for another kiss.

That was only half of what I was feeling at the moment. It didn't explain how I felt when he touched me, when ever he even looked at me.

Emmett and Alice managed to pry us out of Edward's room and we ended up playing just dance on the Wii in the living room. We were dancing to Katy Perry's song hot and cold, Alice was currently beating all of us and I was trailing behind her. Emmett and Edward were battling for third place.

"Yes I win!" Alice shouted doing a crazy danced and jumping onto the sofa.

"Cheat!" Emmett shouted back at her.

"No I didn't" she shouted back.

I looked over a Edward and covered my ears, he laughed at me and I giggled. Alice and Emmett kept arguing until Esme came in and announced dinner.

Emmett ran into the kitchen and Esme shook her head and mumbling something under her breath. I giggled and waited for Edward who wrapped an arm around my waist and pulling me close before following Emmett.

I heard Alice and Esme give a little squeal before trailing behind us I blushed and hid my face from Edward a little bit.

Dinner was interesting to see Emmett shovelling his food down his mouth. I started at him in awe. He didn't stop piling food onto his plate, I laughed at him.

"So now you see what I have to put up with daily" Edward said.

I laughed "yeah it's very interesting"

"So Bella what are you interested in doing for collage?" Carlisle asked me. He was the first person in a while that asked me that.

"Well I have a big love for art and writing" I said.

"Bella I would love to see one of your paintings" Esme said.

"Yeah I will bring over a few painting one day" I smiled at her.

"So what about your parents?" Carlisle asked me.

I looked at my plate and didn't make eye contact. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I didn't blame Carlisle he couldn't have known about them. It wasn't something I like to broadcast.

"I don't see my parents often, actually Saturday was the first time I saw them in three months" I confessed shrugging my shoulders like it didn't matter when it did.

"Oh sweetheart your welcome here anytime night or day" Esme said holding her hand to her chest.

"Thank you" I smiled at her.

Dinner at the Cullen's was nice and they accepted me as family. Not even dwelling on the fact that I was a millionaire and had so much money to inherit. I fell asleep in Edward's car and I didn't feel him carry me to my bedroom until he laid me on the bed.

"Night Bella" he kissed my forehead, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me.

"Stay" I mumbled my voice thick with sleep.

I felt the weight on my bed and his arm wrap around my waist. We soon fell into a deep slumber.

**There you go! Review love you loads!**


End file.
